rogues_light_the_greedy_cavefandomcom-20200214-history
AFK
"AFK" (or "auto-run," "auto-loot," etc.) allows you to gain xp, gold and equipment by automatically raiding floors and killing hostiles. You can set the starting and ending floors in intervals of 10 (up to the deepest checkpoint reached) and raid this section up to five times in a row. When the run is paused, the screen will present a progress report showing the total exp, gold, arcana, and gold equipment earned, as well as the number of "attempts" made (with attempt 1 being the first run.)This report is also accessible from the collectible tab. For 50 crystals, you can choose to only loot gold and higher quality equipment during the auto-run. It is unknown if the player still loots consumables and runes. After the backpack fills, the player drops all items found unless they can stack. During an auto run, the player's path-finding directs them to the closest enemy/chest/bones/pot/arcana/gold bag in any direction. When all these sites have been exhausted, the player will ascend to the next floor. This means that auto-runs take significantly more time to ascend floors, as the player will often jump from passage to passage in an effort to find the closest object of interest. AFK players do not use skills and will ignore events and buffs. Buffs will still activate if the player walks into them. AFK players will not enter secret rooms. Online AFK Online AFK is when when the game is open during an AFK run. During this time, the player interacts with all enemies/chests/bones/pots/arcana/gold as stated prior. In this mode, the user cannot interact with anything in the dungeon. They can still use potions and access the side tabs (inventory, skills, notes, collectibles).The player will pause their action when these tabs are accessed. AFK mode can be exited at any time, but re-entering it will cancel any additional attempts. Online AFK players use health potions when below half health. They can die, and they will lose the items from their current run. They will not visit a boss floor at the upper limit of their raid unless the raid exceeds the boss floor by 10. Offline AFK Offline AFK is when the game is closed during an AFK run. Players still earn all types of items and bonuses except arcana. Offline players seemingly earn consumables at a reduced rate and do not use potions, making hp regeneration more important. Players that kill enemies in 1 hit will raid roughly 8-12 floors per hour offline. Players can die in this mode, but will keep all gold+ items and bonuses from the run. They will make their next attempted run after dying. Players can die on all five attempts and still greatly profit from the run. Players can still kill bosses offline. Unlike online AFK, offline players will visit a boss floor at the end of their raid range. Battle calculations are strangely different in offline AFK. Players lose no heath from floors that would have depleted a third to half of their health in online AFK. Players can survive roughly 10 floors deeper than in online AFK, though this possibly requires hp regen. How players survive in offline AFK is currently unclear. A player with 9k health and 30 hp regen can continue to display full health past floor 79, but suddenly die offline before completing floor 80. This same player would have died before floor 70 in online AFK. (Player was possibly killed by boss after floor 80 offline, despite the fact that online AFK players end the same run without fighting the boss.) It is also possible that offline AFK simulates battles based on your Greediness scale, meaning that no stats are used to fight. This is supported by the fact that xp bonuses from equipment do not apply. Category:Hints & Tips